Connectors are provided which are intended to be connected to either substantially cylindrical or truncated cone-shaped terminals on batteries that store electrical power. Connectors of this type are well known in the art, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,455, U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,796, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,309, and EP 0 896 389.
Improving the secureness of the clamping of the connectors to the terminals of the battery is a key concern for designers. In practice, it has been found that the secureness of the connection to the terminal was dependent upon the correct fitting of the connector to the terminal of the battery before clamping. However, it is up to a user to ensure the correct fitting of the connector to the terminal before the clamping thereof. As a result, incorrect fitting of the connector often occurs and results in poor electrical contact between the connector and the terminal and/or to a possible breakdown of the electrical contact therebetween.